UzAvtosanoat
The OJSC UzAvtosanoat, (in English: ) is a company which was founded by President Islam Abdugʻaniyevich Karimov in November 1992. The company is responsible for the regulation of imports and exports of motor vehicles to and from the Uzbek market. The company is controlling and monitoring the automotive market of Uzbekistan with a monopolistic strength. UzAvtosanoat operates a lot of joint-ventures for the car, truck and bus manufacturing to retains its monopoly-like position. UzAvtosanoat is currently trying to extend this position to the neighboring countries. UzAvtosanoat is also accused of being involved into the MAN bribery scandal. Since May 1998 UzAvtosanoat is a recognized member of the Parisian OICA. The company is located in the Uzbek capital Tashkent. Chairman of the company is Mr. Ulugbek Rozukulov. Joint ventures *East Butterfly: kitchen utensils (since 1991) 32,64 %: Gangadharam inlineces Ltd. (India); 38,95 %: Agro Plus KM AG (Switzerland); 28,41 %: UzAvtosanoat *Uz-DaewooAvto Company: automobile assembling (since 1992) 25 %: General Motors Company (United States); 75 %: UzAvtosanoat *Uz-DaewooElectronics Company: electronics (since May 1993) 50 %: Daewoo Electronics Co., Ltd. (South Korea); 50 %: UzAvtosanoat *Uz-Koram Company: bumpers and dashboards (since May 1995) 50 %: Koram Plastics Co., Ltd. (South Korea); 50 %: UzAvtosanoat *Uz-TongHong Company: car seats (since May 1995) 50 %: Tong Hong Electric Co., Ltd. (South Korea); 4,8 %: JSC Andijon Irmash (Uzbekistan); 45,2 %: UzAvtosanoat *UzDongJu Paint Company: paints and seat covers (since May 1996) 50 %: DongJu Industrial Co., Ltd. (South Korea); 50 %: UzAvtosanoat *SamKocAvto Company: assembly and manufacturing of cars, trucks and buses (May 1996-January 2007) 50 %: Koç Holding (Turkey); 50 %: UzAvtosanoat. *Uz-DongYang Company: automotive parts production (since June 1996) 60 %: Dong Seo Ki Eon Co., Ltd. (South Korea); 40 %: UzAvtosanoat *Uz-DongWong Company: exhausts (since December 1996) 26 %: Daewoo Motor Company (South Korea); 9,30 %: JSC the Autorepair factory 6 (Uzbekistan); 24 %: DongWon Metal Ind. Co., Ltd (South Korea); 40,7 %: UzAvtosanoat *Uz-SeaMyung Company: fuel tanks (since December 1996) 25 %: OJSC Andijon Gidromash (Uzbekistan); 50 %: Sa Myung Metal Co., Ltd. (South Korea); 25 %: UzAvtosanoat *UzExide Company: car batteries (since December 1998) 51 %: Exide AB Group Ltd., Inc. (United States); 0,7 %: OJSC Jizzah-Obodonchilik (Uzbekistan); 48,3 %: UzAvtosanoat *UzKodji Company: Karosserieteile (since October 1999) 33,3 %: I-RAE Co., Ltd. (South Korea); 33,3 %: Kodji Indus, Ltd. (South Korea); 33,3 %: UzAvtosanoat *GM Uzbekistan Company: car assembly (since 2008) 25 %: General Motors Company (United States); 75 %: UzAvtosanoat *MAN AUTO-Uzbekistan Company: trucks (since September 2009) 49 %: MAN Nutzfahrzeuge AG (Germany); 51 %: UzAvtosanoat *MB-Central Asia: buses (since 2010) Mercedes-Benz buses (Germany), jv with Manufacturing Commercial Vehicles Proprietary companies *Uzbek-Lada Co., Ltd.: automotive sales and spare parts trade (since 1995) *AvtoSanKomplekt Co., Ltd.: public relation office, exhibitor (since June 1996) *OJSC UzAvtоTekhkhizmat: internal dealer network (since September 1996) *Avto Olam: automobile magazine (since 1997) *UzAvtosanoat Servis: gas stations (since 1997) *OJSC Avtooyna: production of front, side and rear windows (since October 1998) *SamAuto Ltd., Co.: assembly and manufacturing of trucks and buses (since January 2007, successor company of SamKocAvto) External links *[http://www.uzavtosanoat.uz/index.html Offizielle Webseite der UzAvtosanoat Stock Company] References Category:Companies of Uzbekistan Category:Companies founded in 1992 Category:Automotive companies Category:UzAvtosanoat Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Uzbekistan